


Cassandra

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Cassandra's hairstyle is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassandra

She grows out enough hair for that band. When it’s not braided it’s a long tail of hair that falls down her back. Every morning it’s brushed out, braided, wrapped, and the end is pinned at the base of her neck. 

As she braids she recites a canticle, her vows as a Seeker, or thinks on memories she otherwise would not wish to recall. But every brushstroke, every fold and twist, every wrap, every pin is a prayer that she uses to ground herself in her faith at the start of the day.

The rest of her hair? She’s a warrior. The rest is practical.


End file.
